They Got Older
by FabaFey
Summary: Rating is for language. And vandalism. Cause those are bad. Becky thinks Junior is an idiot. And she hates Spike… doesn’t she? Well anyway… Junior is an idiot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: It leapt out of my brain! It isn't my fault I swear. I blame my plot bunnies a drunken boredom. Might continue. If the bunnies are evil an bother to inspire me with it again. Or maybe if I watch Accepted again and go "OMFG! That's Spike!" :P

Little bit of background: Junior and Becky's parents made like bunnies and had twins. Spike is that bad kid that our moms said was no good.

"Let's just go already! Before you get caught!" I snap at Junior. My step brother turns and glares at me. He's trying really hard to impress the new girl at our school, Sarah. And to a sixteen year old girl, nothing impresses like doing something stupid. So he decided to spray-paint something. Because like most sixteen year old boys, Junior is an idiot.

"We're only going to get caught if you keep yapping!"

"Bite me."  
"Bitch."

"Idiot."

"Can you give me a hand? I can't reach the ladder." He asks after jumping to try and reach the ladder to the water tower. He can't reach form the bed of our truck.

"You just called me a bitch. I'm not helping you."

"Help me or I tell Eugene who told Elisha that he likes her."

"They're dating now. It won't matter."

"I'll make the face."

"You can't. Caitlyn and Tyler can make the face. You however suck at it. And they're four. You're not. You aren't supposed to make the face. Now can we please go home so you can just call her and hang up like all the other boys?"

"Fine. But I'm still telling Eugene."

"He'll love me for it."

"If you two don't shut up, I'm not Helping Romeo up that ladder. And I'm telling your parents." Spike says casually.

Junior and I spin around. He's leaning against the cab of the truck w brought, arms crossed over his chest looking like he hasn't got a car in the world. I really hate that quiet criminal thing he's got going. And the fact that he looks cute while doing… just about everything.

"Jesus! Don't do that!" Junior gasps.

"You wouldn't call our parents." I say with an eyebrow up. He hates when I mock his cool face.

"Really Ice Queen? Why's that?"

"Cause then you'd have to explain how you knew. And you can't plead the fifth with parents. It doesn't work."

"Huh?"

"You'd have to tell them you were here. And that breaks curfew. Thus you would be in Juvie. Again."

"Shit… well you'd still be in trouble. At least my mom and Ed are used to it."

"Yeah, getting taken home by the cops more times than you can count is a real badge of honor." Junior laughs dryly.

"You want help up that ladder or not, Pretty Boy?"

With little effort Spike helps Junior up the ladder while I lean against the truck, wanting no part in his idiocy. I only wanted to make sure he didn't get caught or fall and kill himself. Possibly see if I could talk him out of it.

Spike pulls his best James Dean face and comes back to lean against the truck with me.

"You're an idiot." I mutter to Junior.

"He's about thirty feet up at the moment. I doubt he can hear you." Spike whispers to me. I can feel his breath on my neck. It's making all kinds of butterflies go crazy in my stomach. I hate that he makes me feel this way. It's Spike for crying out loud! He still gives Jake wedgies!

"I told him on the way here. He knows."

Spike leans in closer to me.

"Stop it."

"What still got one on for him?

"God no. He's my brother you bonehead."

"Step brother." Spike corrects me, "And you're parents only finally got married six months ago."

"We share siblings, a house, and when we're tired and not paying attention, a tooth brush. Close enough."

"So how come I can't…"

"Because I hate you." and I sort of sound more like I'm trying to convince myself more than I am him.

"Oh that."

"Yeah. Kind of means I'll only hate you more if you even think about it."

"Hmmm… too late. So you hate me?"

"Pretty much."

"Not even a tiny bit of like me in there?"

"Zilch."

"So… if I were to push that ladder all the way up, instead of half way up like the dipshit Sherriff left it, call the one cop we have around here, and run… you'd do what?"

"Drop kick your sorry ass. I may not play football for the team anymore but I can still out run you."

"But you'd still get into trouble."

"So would you."

"I don't give a rat's ass." he grins, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket. That's my phone!

"You'll have to explain why I let you use my phone to call the cops."

"I borrowed it."

"Out of my backpack at practice yesterday?"

"Maybe."

"Give me my phone, Jackass."

"Kiss me."

"Phone. Or. Death."

"I'll have the cake, please."

"All out of cake sorry. How about a nice black eye?" I'm not in the mood for Eddie Izzard.

"No cake?" He pouts, "Then kiss me and you can have your phone back, Becks."

"I hate you. And I hate that nickname."

I grab for the phone, he jerks it ways, but not fast enough. I've got it. Now all I have to do is get him to let go. Trouble is, where our hands are touching, there's this tingly feeling. And Spike is grinning like an idiot. I'd punch that look off his face if I could. But he has my other hand, lacing his fingers in mine.

"Oh, look. An impasse."

"Awww… you learned a new word! Good boy."

"Got it from a movie."

"I figure it wasn't school."

"You gonna let go?" he grins. God, I wish I had my hand free. I'd punch him… wouldn't I? I really wish he didn't look so good in that leather jacket. Or that he didn't smell so good. Wait… since when did Spike give me the warm and fuzzy feelings? Oh… hang on… I actually kind of… I want to kiss him.

"Let go of my phone."

"Kiss me."

"Go to hell."

"Nah, cause then I'd take you with me. And the phone too. Cause I ain't letting go."

"Jerk."

"You usually use bigger words when you insult me. I'm hurt."

"Ignoramus."

"Much better."

I'm now starting to notice that he's got me backed up into the truck. And that he's pushed up against me. I can't breath and those butterflies I was talking about have now employed some kind of heart pounding gremlins. Cause I'm pretty sure that Junior might be able to hear mine leaping out of my chest, while he spray-paints one up on the water tower. So maybe I like Spike. A tiny little bit.

His lips are a lot closer to mine than before. Something in me still wants to punch him, just for being arrogant.

"I swear I'm gonna knee you so hard you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your miserable life," I promise, "And it's going to be a short painful life too."

"Least I'll die happy."

"You'll die a eunuch."

"Whatever that means."

Okay, so I like him. Anything wrong with that? I mean besides the fact that we've been fighting nonstop since we hit puberty. When did he let go of my phone? I didn't notice he had until his hand isn't holding it anymore. It's gone and slid up to my cheek, running his thumb along my bottom lip. Now I'm wishing he would hurry up and lean in further. But there's still that stupid stubborn part that wants to do anything to get away from whatever it is causing all the new heart pounding type feelings.

There's a scrambling metallic sound as Junior tumbles down the ladder. And the sound of a car crunching the gravel. I narrow my eyes and glare at Spike.

"I didn't!" he stammers. "Shit!"

Junior jumps the three feet into the bed of the truck.

"Toss me the paint!" Spike barks.

He tosses Junior my phone in a switch.

"Tell them you saw me up here… came to get Becky's phone. You stay here." he points at me.

"Yeah I'd follow your dumb ass out here. Right. I'm coming with you."

"What? No! I'm getting caught!"

"On purpose?"

"Yeah."

"Idiot." I saw and grab his hand. "New plan. I run with you. Junior stays here and tells them you ran that way. We run the other way."

Junior smiles at me. He knows what I'm thinking. If both of us are there this wasn't an impromptu thing. If it's the both of us… something else was going on.

"But…" Spike

And I'm already dragging him behind me before anyone can argue any more. At the end of the gravel road that starts up the hill, he's trying to go left and I'm trying to go right, towards the barn on the edge of my dad's property.

"Becky! We have to go this way!" Spike says. He's gulping air. Stupid boy thought he ran faster than me. Yeah, right.

"No. They'd catch you that way. We hide in the barn till Junior comes."

"How do you know."

I hold up my phone.

"Did you seriously send a text while running from the cops?"

"Yep."

"That's ridiculous."

"I'm talented. We're hiding in the barn."

"But…"

"How many time have you gotten caught and I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"Good point. But could we slow down a little?"

"Race you."

"What do I get if I win?"

"You won't."

I take off before he answers. Full out sprint. I'm not stopping to see if he followed me. Cause if he did… I'm not losing. Not to Spike. Weather I like the kid or not. Both of my apparently proud selves can guarantee that. I can hear him behind me. He sounds pretty close. But I learned one thing really fast in races with Junior and the guys, you turn your head and you slow down. The second thing is that they stare too easy sometimes. That's the advantage of having boobs. Automatic distraction.

I can't look… I can't I can't I can't. I keep telling myself. My self is an idiot. She doesn't listen. I turn my head and see him two steps behind and speeding up fast.

My lungs are on fire. My legs at aching and my feet are screaming for me to stop. I can not lose to Spike. I can't think. Just run.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Look! I did it! Yay for updates! Thanks to those that reviewed!

Oh and MsLessa… he's painting a white on white heart with "Sarah" underneath it. It's supposed to be cute. My friend came up with that part. I can't even blame drunken boredom or plot bunnies. It's all Ash's fault. And really it is… cause she made me watch Accepted again. And I said… "OMFG! That's Spike!"

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I swear it was just going to be one kiss. At least I'm pretty sure that's what I though. It was a really close race, and he's got these dark eyes. They suck all the light out of the room and shut off my higher brain functions. So I kissed him. Because my brain wasn't working, and then it apparently went on strike all together. Because he kissed back. Nothing really happened. Junior called my phone to give us the all clear, and sent me jumping backwards. Spike held onto me though, his hands around my middle. He'd pulled me closer , nuzzling into my neck. We stayed in that barn way longer than we needed to. It turns out that Spike is a really good kisser. And when he's out of breath and whispers my name it makes me feel like I'm going to melt. And I like it.

Now I'm backed against a stack of hay bales, there are hands in places there shouldn't be and my arms are wrapped tightly around him. My phone is ringing again. I can't be bothered to pick it up. It's on another planet. Spike stops kissing, leans his forehead on mine.

"Bec, the phone."

"S'ringing."

"Yeah. You could answer it. And then you could go. I wouldn't tell anybody."

"What that I interrupted making out to answer my cell?" I giggle. Thoughts are slowly coming back and making sense again. No more of this impulse, gasp when he bites my lip, weak feeling legs, I don't want to stop thoughts. Now I'm starting to wonder why he looks sad suddenly. And why he's promising not to tell anyone.

"No… that you were here. You know. With me."

"Oh." And I'm cold. It's the beginning of summer , muggy and sticky. And I'm shivering in his arms. I didn't know I wanted to be here until I was. My stupid phone switches over to voicemail and is silent. I want to go back to kissing but he leans away from me a little.

"You won't tell anyone?" I ask slowly. My ears must be playing tricks on my brain. Evil bad ears.

"No."

Ears are still evil but were apparently correct.

"Hello?" I answer the phone, which has started ringing again. Junior tells me that the cops were there, and bought his story. We can go home. For a second I try and think of why they would buy that stupid story. But then Spike pulls away.

Now he looks confused. Like he's dizzy. And I know how it feels. He'd been pressed up against me, every possible body part glued to mine. And now we were separated, trying to find our balance.

"I won't tell anybody. So you know…" he starts.

"Whatever." I snap. I grab my hoodie from the bale it was thrown onto and start heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This story is coming in spurts and I love it. I own nothing but my computer which I use to write.

I could not for the life of me remember the name of Becky's cousin. I think it might have been Karen but I'm not sure. To all that this annoys… bows head + praying hands Apologies. Terribly sorry it took me this long my dears. Another story got stuck in my head and needed out first. But here it is.

"Beeeeecky!" Karen squeals. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh my god!"

My cousin is a moron. A cheerleading, bleach blonde, gum cracking moron. And on some level I love her. Most days I can muster a little bit of excitement and pretend to be interested in what she babbles at me. Today… not so much.

"Seriously, I heard from Elisha, who heard from Jake, cause he saw you in study hall, but wait… no Katie heard from Elisha. So who gave it to you?" she says all in one breath, "Cause I bet it was Mark but then Katie said that it wasn't cause he's with Emily. So who did it?"

"Who did what, Karen?" I ask, shaking my head. She was talking at warp speed so I only caught half of what she said.

"Your neck."

"What about my neck?"

"Hmmm." She says back. She's got this look on her face like she knows everything already.

"Seriously, I think some of that bleach leaked into your brain." I shrug and turn back to my chemistry homework.

"As if. I'm au natural."

"Right."

"I use the hair coloring that has herbs in it! Seriously Becky! Who did it? Come on. I'm dying here!" she whines. "Please tell me?"

Sometimes in stead of loving my cousin I want to throw her through a window. I smile at the mental picture, and then pull my hood up to hide the evidence that I don't in fact, run faster than Spike.

I've been trying to get it out of my head all weekend. And it hasn't been working. Now it's Monday, and I'm stuck. Because the evidence of said Spike being a good kisser, as well as my own nonfunctioning brain is clearly marked on my neck, just above my shoulder. And my cousin was now sitting across the lunch table from me, going out of her tiny mind bothering me about it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shrug.

Thankfully, the new girl/Junior's new girlfriend Sarah, comes strolling up to our table.

"Hi, Beckerton!" She smile, "You guys mind if I sit?"

"Ummm yeah we do." Karen rolls her eyes, "Emos have they're own table. Away form the sharp utensils."

"Sit on it and rotate, Barbie." Sarah snaps.

Sarah for the record is not Emo. But anyone in our school who wears more than one piece of black clothing is labeled as such, seeing as it's trendy to either be one or make fun of them. I pick up my books and the rest of my lunch.

"Let's go sit on a bench in the court yard." I shrug at Sarah.

She rewards me with a huge grin and links an arm tough mine. Karen is glaring at our backs, when Junior falls into step next to his girlfriend. I let go of Sarah so that she can hold his hand and not feel weird, and when we get out to the courtyard they sit together on one bench, while I finish my chemistry homework on another.

I'm trying really hard not to notice two things. One, my brother currently kissing his girlfriend and that is something I seriously don't need to see. And two, I can tell Spike is staring at me from the doorway to the courtyard. He's leaning against the wall with the two friends he's been able to keep, smoking and laughing. Anger boils up in my chest making it hard to breath. I really want to punch that stupid smile right off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Taaaa-Daaaa! An update! Sorry it took so long. Work… trying to have a social life. It gets hard to even let my brain wander off into writing land. But no more than a month for the next chapter. I promise. I'm really starting to love my plot bunnies for this one. Even if there isn't much of a point to this chapter… it's pretty randomly written actually. Cousin's name has been fixed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!… and I love reviews!

The bell rings, calling us inside. Spike and his jerk friends are some of those guys who just stand around in the middle of the doorway, expecting you to walk around them. Seeing as I'm already mad at him, and I'm glaring daggers in his direction; Spike throws his cigarette on the ground and shoves his friends inside.

_"Funny… he didn't taste like smoke."_ the traitorous, girly side of my brain thinks. I'm kicking myself for letting that thought slip in. Now on top of dealing with Debbie being mad at me, I have to let that stupid thought get my "mad at him" feeling all confused. Like I wasn't confused enough already. I didn't even think I liked him. And then he had to go and be a jerk and kiss me. Or the other way around. Cause he kissed me and then he was a jerk when he didn't want anyone to know. I don't even want to look at him anymore let alone think about him. Fine then I hate him again. At least that isn't confusing.

Unfortunately for me, his locker is six or seven down from mine across the hall. So we start heading the same way once we get into the building. And I kind of have to look at him since he's leaning on the one next to mine. I almost smack him with the door, grabbing my books, and trying to get away. But I can't find my note book for Mrs. Robin's class.

"Becks?"

I'm ignoring him. I am. I'm not going to look. Just keep digging to find the physics notes. Not going to look. Not not not…so not going to look at him.

"Becky? What did I do?"

"Nothing." I snap. So maybe I'm not ignoring him. But I'm still not looking at him. I've learned one thing with having four year old siblings. You do not look at the sad face. And something tells me that Spike with a sad face on could kill me. I'm glad he's on the wrong side of the open door.

"But you're all pissed off at me." his voice is kind of pitiful really. If I wasn't mad at him I might be concerned. Wait! No I wouldn't! I hate Spike!

"Not pissed off. Just normal run of the mill I hate you kind of thing."

"That's all?"

"Well that and I can't find my damned notes for physics." I shrug, wondering when it got so easy to talk to him… and when I stopped hating him again. Because I can't even see the sad face and it's killing me. I can hear it in his voice. And I'm done for. Back to the confusing I like him and he's a jerk. And the being mad at myself for getting into this with Spike of all people.

He moves and opens the locker further, seeing as the hallway has cleared and I'm already late, I guess it doesn't matter if his jerk friends see us. Because they aren't there. He leans in towards me, reaches into my backpack, tucking in a note book.

"You stole my notes?" I glare at him.

"Borrowed. With every intention of giving them back. And I have. So borrowed then retuned." he says.

"The homework was in there."

"Borrowed that too."

"Jerk."

The really pathetic thing is, with that look on his face I'm not sure if I wouldn't have just handed over the homework if he'd asked.

I'm more mad at myself than him at the moment, so I turn around and start walking to physics.

"Wannagotoamovieorsomething?" He says as he falls into step next to me.

I'm trying to ignore him again.

"Nope. Try one of Debbie's friends. They'll love the bad boy thing." I shrug and try to ignore the hurt look on his face when I say no.

"I don't wanna date one of your cousin's friends."

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Go to a movie with me." he grins. And there it is again. That stupid hopeful little sad puppy face. I hate that look. Just on principal I should not want to go out with him. Right? So, no I won't go to a movie with stupid Spike.

"Fine." I shrug. Wait a second! Stupid girly brain! I ment to say no… didn't I? He's grinning like a moron again. So am I. Shit when did this change from kind of liking the guy into the whole "I can't stop smiling thing?". Junior is already sending looks at my neck and making the whole moody pout face. Seeing as he knows who the only person that could have possibly given me a hickey over the weekend was.

"Cool. I snagged your number when I borrowed your phone. I'll call you after I get out of detention."

"Cool." and that's all I have time to say, when the bell rings again and Spike leans in a pecks me on the cheek. He's gone off to class and I'm walking on air into Robin's class. When I sit down next to Debbie her jaw is on the floor.


End file.
